poisoned food
by Krazykriss
Summary: Mia's cooking surprisingly improves, but when Jayden is poisoned she is the only suspect, but why would she even try to poison her boyfriend and who really did it?
1. Chapter 1

poisoned food

chapter 1;It's good mood food...!

It's been an intense day of training of fighting off a nihlock and it was summer. It's over 100 degrees and everyone wanted to just relax. Everyone was in the living room except Mia and Jayden who were in the kitchen. Jayden was sweating like crazy. Antonio was even too lazy to go out and fish. Emily and Mike were all cuddled up and watching spongebob. They had been dating for 2 months. They were deeply in love. Antonio was still single as well as Kevin was. Jayden was int he kitchen sitting down with Mia. Jayden's stomach growled. "Hungry? You sound hungry." Mia smiled. Jayden shook his head "No."

Mia started"Jayden..." Jayden sighed. Mia knew that was jayden admitting he was hungry. It would have been obvious to the others that Jayden wouldn't want to eat Mia's dinner, but she already got started. Jayden went to his room and sat on his bed. It was only a later of minutes before he lost consciousness into Dreamland. He was later woken by Mia, shaking him sofly. Jayden's eyes open as he sat up. "Dinner's done." Mia said softly. Jayden's stomach felt a little queasy.

"Ok." Jayden said as he and Mia walked back to the kitchen. Everyone was hesitating to eat it. Jayden sat down and was tha first to try it. The rangers', except Mia, were staring at him, waiting for him to throw up and or something. Jayden stared at Mia and then at his plate. The rangers' thought,"_Here it comes_." Wrong! Jayden smiled and kept eating he loved it. "Mia, honey, this is really good! What is it?"

"Turbofish bitz." Mia smiled at Jayden. Jayden kept eating. Antonio sigh deeply adn started eating and smiled at Mia.

"Did you steal my recipe?" Antonio asked, jokingly.

"Maybe i did. Maybe i didn't." Mia teased. Everyone started eating and loved it.

**Mike's thoughts:Wow! Mia's cooking has really improved... ALOT! This is really good! I think those cooking classes have really paid off. I could tell that Jayden was afraid to eat it at first. I cant blame him, but it's just so weird. The big and bold red ranger, scared! haha! I'm funny!**

After everyone was done eating, they all went to bed. Everyone was exhausted. Jayden was the first one asleep.


	2. Flashbacks and fights

Chapter 2;Flashback and fights:

It was a bright sunny day. The rangers were outside training.

**Kevin vs. Antonio**

**Mike vs. Emily**

**Jayden vs. Mia**

Kevin was staring at Mia and then he got a flashback.

***Flashback***

_"Mia, I'm sorry I've been so jealous!" _

_"So I am. I'm sorry, but i can't be dealing with this. Anymore. We're through. Mia said, emotionally. Mia, then, walked away. _

_***End of flashback***_

Kevin clenched his teeth together and hit Antonio with the stick hard and ran into the house as soon as Antonio screamed. Everyone ran to Antonio. Antonio had a red bruise on his arm from being hit with the stick. No one understood why Kevin would hit Antonio and run off...no one except Mia.

Kevin's POV

Oh, my god! I just hit Antonio with my training stick. That stick is made of wood. It's gonna leave a red mark! I didn't mean to hit Antonio. It's just that, seeing Mia and Jayden as a couple, I guess I just...erupted, like a volcano. I'm really in for it now. Mia and Jayden shiba are both gonna fry me like fries in a frying pan. I ran to my room and locked the door. I'm sitting on my bed, scared of what is going to happen. It could be a remake of what happened when Mike and I said some... things about Emily. Mia burst into my room and slammed the door shut. Uh-oh! Time to die...

"I don't believe you, Kevin! Why did you hit Antonio?! What did he do?" I panicked. I didn't know what to tell her. This wasn't so bad, but when Jayden came in, there was going to be a funeral.

"I didn't mean to hit him, Mia..." Mia sighed.

"is this about our break up because if it is, you need to get over it! That is no excuse for hiting Antonio. He was a red mark where you hit him! You need to appoligize. You're butt is lucky I came in here instead of Jayden. You know how he feels about bullying! You deserve everything that's coming to you!" With that, Mia stormed off. Kevin slammed his door shut. He laid in huis bed and pretended to be asleep, in case, Jayden did come in. Jayden wouldn't get Kevin while he was sleeping. He'd want him to be awake.

~~~~~~~~~Samurai!~~~~~~~~~~

(recovery room) Antonio was holding a ice pack on his arm, where Kevin hit him and softly weeping. That stick was made of wood; That hurts. Emiyl got Antonio a bowl of Chocolate ice cream. "Thanks, Emmy."

"You're welcome, Toni."

"Did Kevin say why he did this?!", Jayden asked Mia.

"Not exactly. I think he did it because he's jealous and he took it out on Antonio."

"Why would he be jealous?", Mike asked, confused.

"Because...remember i used to date him, but i broke up with him? He's keeps getting too jealous over nothing! That's why i broke up with him."

"Kevin and I need to have a little talk..." Jayden said, angrily.


	3. Talk

**Chapter 3;Talk**

Kevin stayed in his room for the rest of the night. Jayden was on his way to Kevin's room. Kevin was practicing his symbol's. Jayden knocked on the door. he wasn't as angry as he was earlier. Mia was able to calm him down a little bit. "It's open!", Kevin shouted. Jayden sighed and walked in. He shut the door. _'I'm really gonna get it. Uh-oh.'_, Kevin thought. "Kevin, I am not angry...anymore..., But I do need an answer...", Jayden said, calmly.

"It's hard to explain..." It wasn't really hard for Kevin to explain. He just didn't wanna tell Jayden that he was jealous of him. If Jayden knew what was really going on...

"Are you jealous?", Jayden asked, sounding hurt. Oh, my God...How in the world did he know?! Mia told him! I'm sure of it!

"Me? J-je-jealou? heh. What? No!"

"You don't have to lie. Mia told me. You were dating her, but when she broke up with you, you were angry and jealous and you were thinking about the break-up during training and took your anger off on Toni. I get it. There are times when I was jealous of someone else. I'll admitt it, but I recommend you don't take your anger and jealousy off on someone you care about...", Jayden explained calmly. Kevin nodded in response, but Jayden's speech didn't help. "Do we understand each other...?"

"Yes, but one thing... how come you didn't kill me?"

"Well, earlier, I was angry enough too, but the team, especially Antonio, insisted I calm down first before coming to talk to you. I'm completely calm now, so...yeah."

"Oh, Antonio's not mad at me...?"

"Uh, I wouldn't really say mad, more like hurt...When Mia explained to us all what happened and why you hit him, he understood."

"Oh, Ok. I have to appoligize to him, later." Jayden smiled.

"Good. Now wash up. Mia's making dinner again." Jayden left, satisified.

"She told them all about our break-up...", Kevin said to himself, angrily. "That's no one else's bussiness..." He left his room and slammed his door shut.

**So, how was that chapter? Sorry it's short. The next will be longer... **

**Poisoned food, Chapter 4;Sick boyfriend?!**

**Plz review any ideas, comments or questions. Thanks. Bye:D**


	4. Kevin's apology

Chapter 4;Kevin's appoligy

Mia's POV

Ah...It warms my heart too see everyone enjoying my cooking. Usually everyone's too busy to eat, but I was able to force them to eat something. Jayden was totally in love with it. I think he stole from Emily's plate. Haha. All Kevin was going was picking at his food. Fine by me. If he wants starve himself and waste his food, i have no problem with that! Everyone loves it. Antonio's staring at Kevin. What do ya expect?! Kevin was the first to speak.

"Antonio, I'm sorry for hitting you with the training stick. I had alot on my mind earlier. I'm so sorry." Antonio sighed.

"It's ok, Kevin., Antonio smiled. I'm just glad to see you're ok." Kevin smiled. That's another thing! Antonio's too forgiving. I bet ya Kevin'll do it again and use the same reason!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SAMuraI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV

I was helping Kev do the dishes. I wanted to talk to him. I didn't really care whether the dishes got done or not. I really needed to talk to him. I'm rinsing, he washing. Kev, I need to talk to you about something.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." He's lying. I know he is.

"Come on, Kevin, I know when you're lying. I'll get Mike in here!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you! Just, please, don't wake him up!" I giggled.

"Ok. So, tell me."

"Break ups aren't... easy to deal with..."

"I know.-I mean, I've never been through a break up, but, before Serena got sick, she had a boyfriend. He dumped her. She was so depressed and sad, So, I know they're not esy to deal with. But on the other hand, Mia was right..." , I said gently.

"What? How?"

"Because, you were too paranoid about her cheating on you. She would never do anything like that. She's not that type of person. Instead of being jealous, you should be happy that's happy." He sighed.

"Emily, your right. I shouldn't b jealous. Should be happy for her and Jayden."

"There ya go! That's what I like to hear!"

"Thanks for talking to me, Em!"

"No problem! I'm always here if you wanna talk!", I squealed and ran to Mia's room. He stayed in the kitchen. Not sure why, the dishes were done, but oh, well!

"So he admitted he was being retarded?", Mia asked.

"Yep! I told him he shouldn't be so jealous and that he be happy for you Jay. Speaking of which, where is our leader anyway?"

"Sleeping. He passed out after eating."

"Oh, So, Kevin, wants to make it up to you by helping you cook tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jay, Mia, I'm sorry, I've been so jealous, so to make it up to you, I helped Mia make Thai Chicken Saute.", Kevin announced. Jayden smiled.

"It's ok. I'm just glad we don't have to get you checked out like _someone..."  
_

"Will you ever let me live that down?", Antonio asked, pouting, playfully. Kevin and laughed and passed the food out to everyone. Everyone loved it. Jayden loved it the most, though. Kevin smiled and ate quietly.


	5. Poisoned?

**Sorry, for taking a while to update! Here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5;Poison**

Normal POV

Everyone was in the kitchen. It was quiet. Everyone was eating Mia's breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Something simple. Jayden already wasn't feeling well, but he felt ok enough to sit and eat.

Now, The rangers' training hour was over. They were all sitting in the living room, resting. Mike wouldn't shut up about his new video game that was coming in a few days. Mike, Kevin and Emily were on the floor. Antonio was in the chair. Ji was standing up watching his students relax. He noticed Jayden wasn't as relaxed as the others. He, and Mia were on the couch. Suddenly, he jumped up and ran for the bathroom. He puked his guts up. He felt a comfort hand on his back, as he threw up. When he stopped, he flushed the toilet and held his head up.

"Tummy hurt?", Mia asked as she felt his forehead. "Oh, my God, you're burning up! Come on, let's get you feeling well!", She tried to help me up. I used to the tub to pick myself back up. They went to the Recovery room. She helped him lie down. Mia ran to get Ji. The whole team came back. Emily put a thermometer under Jayden's tongue. When It beeped, Emily took it out of his mouth and read it. Her jaw dropped.

"What is it, Emily?", Ji asked.

"110.6.", She answered. Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads. Mia got wash-cloth wet and wrung all the water cold water out and placed it on Jayden's forehead.

"That's too high of a fever!",Mike yelled.

"Should we take him to the hospital or something?", Emily asked.

"Um...I'm sure he'll be fine. If you have a fever, your body is just telling you to rest. All he needs is plenty of fluids and rest and he'll be up and running in no time"!, Kevin explained.

"He's right!" Antonio exclaimed. "Jayden always gets better." Ji handed Mia some medicine in a cup. Mia lifted Jayden's head up and poured it in his mouth. He swallowed and held his throat s his throat began burning.

"It...burns...!" He groaned. Mike got cold water and poured it down his throat. It felt better than the medicine. It didn't burn like the medicine did. He soon lost consciousness and drifted into Dreamland. He woke up hours later and only felt worse.

He was walking to the kitchen, even though, he was supposed to be out of bed. He walked in the kitchen. Everyone saw him and their jaws dropped. Jayden felt more vomite comig up and threw up all over the floor. Everyone screamed. Jayden fell to the floor. Ji looked at it.

An hour and a half later, a doctor and one of Ji's cop friends were over at the Shiba house, which made Mike nervous. He knew the cop from when he was arrested for vandalism. They both called Ji back. "Ji, Jayden has ingested poison and it's weakening him."

"What? How did he manage to get poison in him and what kind of poison?", Ji hammered them both with questions.

"Rat poison. I took a look at Jayden's stomach. it was inserted in his food.


	6. Suspicion

Chapter 6;Suspicion:

That night, Mia called a meet. Everyone had to be there, except Ji, Jayden and Kevin. "Why isn't Kevin in here?", Mike asked.

"He's asleep and no one's waking him up. We need to talk about earlier. I'm really upset about police questioning me, like I would do something like that."

"Because I told them you've been cooking. They said it's Rat Poison in his stomach. That's why I didn't wake Kevin up to be here.", Antonio said, calmly.

"Why?", Emily asked.

"You think he did it?", Antonio asked, confused.

"Well, who else?" Mia questioned.

"Mia does kinda have a point." Mike agreed. "I mean, Kevin has been kinda jealous." Just then, Terry came in through the door.

"Hey, you guys re still up? It's past midnight."

"Yes, little brother, why are you surprised?", Mia laughed.

"You guys aren't ones to get into trouble."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"How was work?", Mike asked.

"Eh, alright. So, what's been going on since I've been gone?"

"ALot." Mia, Mike, Antonio and Emily answered.

"Like...?" Terry asked, sitting down.

"Kevin's been really jealous and we kinda think he poisoned Jay...", Mia said, sadly. `

"What? Why would he do that?"

"We just told you.", Mike rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't seem the person to do something like that, though."

"I know." Antonio said. Ji came in the living room.

"What are you 4 still doing up? You were supposed to be asleep hours ago. Go to bed, now.", Ji ordered. Mia, Emily, Antonio and Mike sulked to their rooms. "When did you get home, Terry?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"How was your busy week?"

"Busy."

"You better go to bed soon. You know your parents are coming tommarow."

"Ok, Goodnight, Ji."

* * *

Terry was the first up. He had already made Jayden some breakfast. Mia came in, second. "Oh, hey, Ter! Aww, you made Jay breakfast."

"Yeah, I was about to take it to him." Just then, Kevin came in. He saw Terry putting Jayden's breakfast on the counter and a look of fear appeared on his face. He looked at Mia and then, Terry. Mia looked at him, strange.

"I'll be in the Recovery room." After Mia left, Kevin

and Terry both stared at each other. They both glanced at cabinet. Terry ran towards it. Kevin did too. They both reach for the bottle of a substance. Terry reached it first, but Kevin held his hand on his hand Terry arm. Holding it. Terry kicked Kevin. Kevin blocked it. Jayden's food was on the counter, right below, Terry's hand. Terry poured in a lot of poison and let Kevin have it. Terry threw himself to the ground.

"Kevin! Don't!" The team, except Jayden ran to the kitchen and saw Kevin with the poison bottle. Their eyes widened.


	7. Taking Kevin away

**Chapter 7;Taking Kevin away:**

"Kevin! I knew it!" Mike yelled.

"NO! It wasn't me! It was Terry!" he defended.

"Kevin, We're the total idiots you think we are. I see a poison in your hand and Terry, knocked down on the floor..." Ji said, angrily.

"Terry did it. I just took the bottle from him." Terry was crawling, attempting to get up. "Stop faking, Retard. Mia ran to Terry and helped him up. He hugged her, playing his little game. Everyone looked at Kevin. Now, Kevin didn't see the point of trying, Everyone had already taken his side.

Kevin was sitting in the police car. He was sad. He's going to an asylum. He sighed. Ji was done talking with the police. The police got in and drove off. Mia was crying and holding Jayden's hand, which felt really cold. Jayden lifted up his other hand and wiped her tears. "Hey, Mia. Don't cry... It's gonna be ok." Mia continued crying. She hugged me and sniffled.

10-15 minutes later, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. She had Jayden's lunch. She made it instead of Terry. She shook Mia gently. Mia's eyes bolted awake. She sat up, gently, careful not to wake Jayden up. Emily put Jayden's lunch on a table close to him. "Did you make that?" Mia asked. Emily nodded.

"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." Tears welled up in Mia's eyes again.  
"God, you know, I'm so sad, but why am I so shocked about? I suspected it was him."

"You know, I never thought Kevin could do something like this." Emily said, shaking her head as if she was saying 'No'. Mia sighed. Jayden started moving in his sleep. A few seconds later, he woke up.

"Hey, ladies." He smiled, looking a little faked a smile as she and Emily helped Jayden sit up. She handed him his lunch. "Thanks, Em."

"You're welcome." Mia sighed.

"I'll be back, Jay and Em.

"Ok." They both said at the same time. Mia faked a smile and left. She went to the living room. She saw everyone else in there.

"Hey, Mia. You ok?", Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sad, but I'll be ok."

"I know, it's not an easy thing to deal with, Mia, but i promise, you'll get through it." Antonio said, gently.

"Thanks. How long will he be gone?"

"I don't know."

"So, Kevin I heard you here becuse you poison a boy you live with..." A russian man said.

"No, it wasn't me! I got accused of it. I took the bottle and the others kids i lived with saw me with it and all took Terry Watanabe's side."

"Wait, Terry?!"

"You know him?"

"He escaped a 2 days ago. He's supposed to be here. He's kinda,... Crazy.", He whispered. "He gets jealous and does crazy things."

"Like poisoning his own sister's boyfriend. Why is he jealous?"

"I don't know, but can you help me find out? If you help me find out and bring him back, you'll get to leave."

"Deal.

Tick! Midnight. Everyone's asleep. Well, almost everyone. A creep walked into the recovery and put something into Jayden's water. He was sleeping peacefully. Terry growled. "Say goodbye to life, Shiba, 'cause by the en of the week, Your sister will have to lead..." Terry growled softly.


	8. Questioning Mia

**Chapter 8;Questioning Mia:**

Mia's POV

It's been a week since he was taken away, so Jayden should be getting better. I'm holding his hand. Ji told me I need to go to the police station. The cops are gonna question me some more. I wanna wait 'til Jay falls back to sleep. He's almost sleeping He's real close.

Every since he was poisoned, he's been sleeping alot. Oh, he just fell asleep. I gently moved his hand from mine. I kissed his cheek and left him alone. I bumped into Terry. "Hey, sis. Where ya off to?"

"The police station. Hey, listen, I don't wanna bother the rest of the team while they're training, so do you min checking Jayden every 30 minutes to make sure he's ok until I get back?" Terry smiled.

"Sure, how long ya gonna be gone?"

"I don't know. Not long, I hope."

"Ok, sure. Of course, Sis." I hugged Terry.

"Thanks little brother."

"No problem, Sis."

* * *

Terry's POV

Mia smiled and left. Terry walked in and saw his victim sleeping. He laughed evily.

"So, until training time is over, we can have some quality time together." I said, evily.

* * *

Mia's POV

"So, I've heard you've been making the dinner. Am I correct?" A policeman asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, that's correct."

"And the doctor said, Jayden had rat poison in his stomach and it was in food, right?"

"That's what he told us." The policeman eyed me "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I think It's kinda weird for the boys' girlfriend, who lives under as him, cooks dinner for a few night. The was fine before, you cook a few nights and all of a sudden, he's dying."

"You think I poisoned him! Well, I didn't! And if you think I did it, why'd you put Kevin away."

"My partner thinks Kevin did. I think you did it..." The policeman eyed me.

"Why would I do that?!"

"Oh, pah-lease! Don't even try that! I've already dealt with the innocent girl act before."

"I'm not acting. I love my boyfriend! I would never poison anybody. Even if it's someone I don't like!" I explained. The policeman mocked her. She got mad, but kept my cool, though I wanted to kill him. She sat there, quietly and growled under his breath. He left and slammed the door. A woman came in. She sat down.

"Mia, listen, do you know your brother, Terry?" I squinted.

"Yeah..." I answered, slowly.

"Well, let's just say he isn't who you think he is."

"What are you saying?" I gritted her teeth.

"He poisoned Jayden. My husband's a Russian doctor at an asylum. He talked to your friend, Kevin-"

"He's not my friend."

"And Kevin said Terry really did it. He betrayed you."

"And you believe him?!" I shouted.

"I believe my husband, who said, your brother Terrance Watannabe used to be there, but he escaped. He has a ba condition. He's Sociopathic." I stared at her with tears in her eyes.

"How do you know it's not a mistake?"

"My husband showed me his record... I'm sorry."

"Oh, my God. We blamed Kevin and it was Terry. Why would he do that?!" I cried.

"His condition causes horrible jealousy worse than many other people's jealousy." I cried harder and hugged myself.

"Can we get Kevin back?"

"That's what Kevin and my husband are trying to do. Find Terry and prove he did it."

"I know where he is." The woman smiled.

* * *

Terry's POV

I put in some drops of poison in Jayden's water. I was disturbed by the door swinging open by... **ANTONIO?!**


	9. Getting Kevin out of the assylum

**Chapter 9;Getting Kevin out of the assylum:**

"Kevin"!, Mia screamed Kevin turned around and saw Mia run up to him and hug him, tightly. Kevin held her. She pulled away with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I should've believed you."

"How did you find out?"

"A lady told me her husband works here and knows what Terry's capible of. I jut can't believe what he did."

"You must go stop him! He told me he wouldn't stop until Jayden was dead."

"Why does Terry want Jay dead?"

"Because he's jealous of you spending more time with him and he has some disorder thing." Mia sighed.

"Come on. We're both gong home." Kevin and Mia started running. They ran into the Russian man.

"Hey! We know where he is. We'll being him back."

"I'll help you!"

"Oh, you'd be amazed how well we work together, even though we broke up."

"Yup"

"Uh, Ok." Kevin and Mia smiled and left the assylum.

"Can you drive?"

"Of of course."


	10. Catching Terry

**Chapter 10;Catching Terry:**

"**IT WAS YOU!"**, Antonio shouted "The whole time, it was you!"

"Well, well, well, lookie who it is. I alwyas thought you were a brainiac, but you thought it was Kevin."

"We did! Why would you do this?! What did he do to you?!"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Anwer me! I am defending him because he is my best friend."

"Oooh! I did it because he deserves!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Says you!" Terry looked at the bottle and at Jayden. Antonio attacked him. Jayden moved his head in hs sleep. Antonio took the bottle. Terry punched Antonio in his chest. Antonio fell back. The bottle fell out of his hand. Antonio kicked it towards the wall. It broke. They both stood up and looked at each other.

* * *

Mia and Kevin pulled up. They ran inside. Everyone jumped when they saw Kevin and Mia together. "Kevin?!" Everyone shouted. Mia and Kevin kept running to the Recovery room. Mia opened the door and saw Terry and Antonio fighting.

They assumed he found out and pried Antonio off of Terry. Mia took him to the living room. Kevin pushed Terry into the wall. He grabbed his hands, took him to the living room and pinned him to the floor. Mia tied his hands up. Kevin picked him up and threw him in a chair.

Terry fell out but no one cared. Ji and the rest of the team stared at Kevin and Mia as if they were dangerous animals. Mia and Kevin saw that and couldn't help but laugh. All they cared about was Terry leaving, forever. "What just happened?!", Mike screamed. Kevin laughed.

**The next chapter is the last! Finally, I can check this one off and get updating on my other stories. :)**


	11. Happy ending! :)

**Chapter 11;Happy ending!:**

"Nice to see you too, Mike."

"What are you doing here and why is Terry tied u-Wait!", Emily paused. "Terry's the one who did it, isn't he?" Kevin and Mia both nodded.

"Yeah, Emily and Kevin was able to come back he's innocent...", Mia said, as if Emily was a dog or idiot. **(A/n:The idiot part was a joke on Facebook. Lol)** Mike got up and hugged Kevin.

"Nice to have you back, buddy.", Mike said.

"And to know Jayden's safe from anymore poison.", Ji, said, bluntly. Everyone laughed.

"WE should take him back to the asylum." After Mia said that, there was a knock on the door. Kevin answered it. It was the Russian man.

"What are you doing here? We'd said we'd bring him."

"I came with back-up."

"We don't need back-up. We got him tied up." Kevin let the Russian man and the swat team in to get Terry. Mike got a look of fear on his face before hiding behind Emily.

"Hi, Mike." Mike groaned and sat back down as one of the swat team members chuckled and left with the rest of the swat team, the Russian doctor and Terry. As they left, Jayden walked into the living.

"Hey, guys."

"Jay, what are you doing out of bed?", Mia asked, alarmed as she ran to his side.

"I woke up and felt a little bit better."

"Toni, you and him re killinng each other in the recovery room."

Antonio held up a bottle. I took the bottle kicked it to the wall and put in alot of medicine, so he'll feel better instead of poisoned." Antonio explained, confusing Jayden.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain at dinner.", Mia said, holding Jayden's hand and led him to the kitchen. Mia started dinner She made tacos for everyone instead of something fancy.

* * *

"So, Kevin was accused of poisoning me when it was really Terry?"

"Yeah, pretty much.", Kevin said.

"That probably wasn't fun..."

"Oh, yeah, rub it in." Kevin joked. Jayden laughed. Mia placed a plate in front of him.

"Thanks, Mia."

"Your welcome."

"Jayden, we'r gonna make sur you feel better and we'll never let Terry back here again." Ji promised. Jayden smiled. Everyone else ate in silence.

"Why did Terry want me to die?", Jayden asked Mia in the Recovery room. Mia laid down next to him.

"He was jealous-Way more than Kevin was and he had some disorder thing."

"hm. Wow. Is Kevin mad?"

"No, he understands how we all took Terry's side and not his.", Mia explained. Jayden nodded.

"Ok."

"Get some sleep." Jayden smiled.

"Night."

"Good night, Baby." Jayden kissed Mia's head as she cuddled in the Recovery room with him.

* * *

Jayden's fully recovery by now. He and Mia are outside looking at the stars and full moon. "Jay, I'm glad you're better."

"Me too and Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for never leaving my side when I was sick."

"Of course."

Jayden kissed Mia passionately. Mia put her hands in the back of Jayden's head as the made out under the stars. Little did they know they were both being watched.

"You guys are sick.", Emily whispered as Mike and Antonio laugh while taking pictures and video taping Mia and Jayden.

**~The end!~ :)**


End file.
